One-shot Lítost
by MaLu-OUAT
Summary: Es el primer one-shot que compartimos. Esperamos que les guste y nos hagan saber su comentarios y sugerencias.


**Lítost**

-Quizás debas ir a ayudar a Robin. No sé qué trama en nuestro patio trasero- Exclamó Regina mientras intentaba asomarse, sin éxito, por una de las ventanas de la cocina.

-¿Crees que tenerte alejada de la sorpresa que él te prepara no es suficiente ayuda? Eres muy curiosa mamá –Dijo Henry con cierta gracia tras la sugerencia de su madre.

-Debe ser porque jamás he tenido una cita –Contestó Regina casi para sí misma mientras salía de la cocina con la intención de arreglarse para la velada que le esperaba. –No olvides alistar tus cosas cariño- Dijo, esta vez bastante alto, desde su habitación.

Eran cerca de las 7 de la noche y Regina no dejaba de observarse en el espejo desde hace horas. Parecía que ninguno de los vestidos que se probaba le agradaba lo suficiente como para llevarlo esa noche tan especial; sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Henry le dijo que ya podía bajar y descubrir, por fin, la sorpresa que Robin había estado preparando toda la tarde y que ella, tal vez con un simple movimiento de manos hubiese podido descubrir desde hace rato; pero que la idea de dejarse envolver por esa magia tan natural, pero desconocida para ella, producida por una simple cita fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para permitirse unas horas de ansiedad.

-Luces hermosa mamá –Dijo Henry asombrado- De hecho creo que el sorprendido de la noche va a ser él- Agregó el jovencito.

-Gracias cielo- Contestó Regina al cumplido hecho por su hijo, se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la frente- Diviértete en casa de los dos idi…. De tus abuelos -corrigió con gracia - ahh y ten cuidado. Nada de lecciones de manejo ni de espadas- Dijo Regina con el característico tono de una madre preocupada y con la autoridad única de una reina de su calibre.

Henry asintió entre risas a las instrucciones de su madre y salió de la casa. Regina, por su parte, se dirigía hacia su puerta trasera, misma que ya se encontraba entreabierta. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban conforme se iba acercando, ¡Dios, era como si lo fuera a ver por primera vez!.

Él la esperaba feliz, complacido y a la expectativa de que su reina disfrutara cada momento de la noche que les esperaba juntos. Fue solo unos instantes después cuando su rostro cambió completamente al ver cruzar por el umbral aquello que bien podía ser la aparición más bella, sublime y sensual que Robin había visto en toda su vida.

Regina lucía un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo que bien se ajustaba a cada uno de sus encantos, a la altura de las rodillas y con un escote lo suficientemente profundo como para parecer provocador pero no demasiado como para restarle elegancia y porte. Llevaba su cabello recogido, unos zapatos de tacón alto que estilizaban aún más su figura y una expresión en su rostro de ilusión y alegría que la hacían brillar como nunca antes.

-Estás hermosa Regina. Quiero decir, tu eres hermosa siempre pero hoy estás particularmente maravillosa- Dijo Robin nervioso como si se tratara de un adolescente que por primera vez habla con la chica que le gusta.

-Gracias Robin. Tú también te ves muy bien, todo está hermoso. –Dijo Regina observando su alrededor.

El suelo del lugar tenía estratégicamente bien repartidas unas velas blancas que iluminaban de forma tenue pero efectiva todo el espacio. En los árboles colgaban unas guirnaldas de delicadas flores blancas que hacían perfecto juego con el arreglo de flores que Robin sostenía atrás suyo.

-Esto es para ti. Espero que te gusten. –Le dijo Robin, todavía muy nervioso, a Regina mientras le extendía el ramo de flores.

-Está precioso –Respondió ella encantada y agarrando una de las flores, la única de un color distinto entre margaritas, rosas y claveles blancos.

Robin toma la mano de Regina –Esa flor es como tú, única. Tu majestuosidad y la de esta flor está en aquello que las hace distintas, en aquello que las hace especiales.

Una lágrima cayó sobre la mejilla de ella mientras lo abrazaba e intentaba entender como pudo sobrevivir tantos años sin esa increíble sensación que producía el hecho ser parte de algo y de estar con alguien que la amaba y aceptaba no por lo que fue sino por lo que quería ser. Por unos segundos pudo sentir que en su corazón jamás habían habitado ni el miedo, ni el odio, ni la sed de venganza solo la necesidad de sentirse así, plena consigo misma y con el hombre con el cual estaba dispuesta a estar, aparentemente, pasara lo que pasara.

Robin había especialmente acomodado todo. Desde los detalles más mínimos en la decoración hasta los más grandes como la cena que él mismo había preparado y que lucía bastante apetitosa.

Entre risas, cumplidos, miradas intensas y una que otra copa de vino fue transcurriendo la noche. La comida sobre la mesa ya escaseaba y el deseo por disfrutar de algo más íntimo se hacía evidente e intolerable para ellos.

-Esta noche ha sido impresionante Robin- dijo Regina complacida mientras su pareja la tomaba de la mano y ella se levantaba de la silla.

Caminaron unos metros tomados de las manos y llegaron a un pequeño espacio donde los esperaban sobre el césped unas sábanas y unos cómodos cojines. Regina miró el arreglo con curiosidad mientras que él no dejaba de observarla a ella con la picardía propia de quien inventa cualquier artilugio que por fin funciona.

Aún tomados de las manos y entre delicados besos ambos se recostaron sobre los cojines donde la ternura se iba trasformando en una pasión incontenible.

Robin se ubicó sobre Regina donde intentaba ir bajando despacio el zipper de su vestido mientras la cubría de besos. Ella por su parte respondía a cada intenso beso como si cada uno fuese el último y con sus manos quitaba poco a poco el elegante traje que Robin traía puesto.

-Quizás con este traje y la loción cítrica que compré se disipe mi característico olor a bosque- Dijo Robin con humor mientras acariciaba la cintura del cuerpo semidesnudo de Regina mientras ella reía y disfrutaba.

Regina con su habitual ironía estaba lista para contestarle a Robin y por fin fundirse en él; pero dichas intenciones se vieron forzadas a desaparecer cuando el intrépido sonido del celular de él, que apenas y podía manejar, sonó.

-Lamento esto Regina. Creí haber apagado este aparato –Dijo Robin con pena y decepción, y mirando el teléfono con desdén.

-Oh no te preocupes. Contesta. Probablemente es algo importante –Dijo Regina sonando convencida aunque para sus adentros deseaba que ese momento no hubiese sido interrumpido por nada ni por nadie.

-Sí, Hola ¿Quién es? –Contestó Robin con prisa. Mientras Regina lo miraba atenta con la esperanza de que se tratara de algo insignificante.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó Robin asustado -Si, ya voy para allá. –Colgó el teléfono como pudo y se empezó a vestir.

-¿Le pasó algo a Roland?- Preguntó Regina confundida. –No, lo siento Regina. Es Zelena parece que se siente muy mal.

-Claro, Zelena- Exclamó Regina con desgano. –Pues ve, es sobre tu hijo. Yo me arreglo y te alcanzo.

-Perdóname por favor –Dijo él mientras corría hacia la salida. -¡Te amo Regina! –Gritó.

Ella no lo podía creer, "Te amo Regina", eran palabras que conjugadas no había escuchado en años; pero era más grande el dolor que producía el hecho de haberlas escuchado cuando toda la magia se había acabado y la realidad acechaba sin reparo, cuando la verdad era que su hermana esperaba un hijo del hombre con el que hace unos instantes iba a sumirse en la más profunda e íntima pasión.

Frotó su rostro con ambas manos, quizás con la esperanza de que la situación fuese distinta o de lograr al menos callar sus pensamientos, se medio puso el vestido y tomó en las manos los zapatos. Entró a la casa, se cambió y salió de allí con la firme convicción de enfrentar con serenidad lo que sea que pasara con Zelena y la cara de inevitable preocupación de Robin por ella, por su hijo.

Con un abrigo oscuro que creía lo suficientemente grande y útil como para ocultar sus sentimientos. Reflejando impavidez en su rostro, con las manos en los bolsillos, Regina caminó erguida por la calle en medio de la noche.

MaLu*

 _ ***Aclaración:**_ _Todos los personajes y característicos de los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la serie Once Upon A Time de la cadena ABC. Lo aquí escrito no tiene ánimo de lucro ni pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor._


End file.
